People always leave
by XbeautifullytwistedX
Summary: Lucas proposed to Peyton and she said someday, a few months later they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

People always leave...

Lucas proposed and Peyton said someday so he leaves her in the hotel room. A few months later he goes to see her.

Peyton finally had a day off it seemed like months since she last relaxed, but thinking about it she realised that she had thrown herself into her work so she wouldn't have to deal with her personal life. She began to think of the day that changed her life, the day Lucas the one guy she ever truly loved ,the guy who saw deep down into her soul, the guy who was always saving her also now the same guy who left her. Had flew to L.A to surprise her and he proposed something she was not expecting, she got so scared and confused she said someday not no and not now but someday an answer he couldn't except. The guy she loved had left her and took apart of her with him. Her heart shattered into tiny pieces that no matter how hard she tried she could not put it back together. Hearing a knock on her door she snapped out her thought and went to open it but froze when she seen who it was...

Peyton: Luc, what are doing here?

Lucas: I had to see you Peyton.

Peyton: ok Lucas I can't hear this now so just go ok you shouldn't have come back.

Lucas: Peyt...

Peyton: leave please just leave.

He turned to leave but tilted his head back to look deep into her beautiful green eyes. Oh how much he loved those green eyes, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he knew he still loved those green eyes and the girl with whom the belonged to.

Lucas: Ok I want you to know I have a book signing tomorrow; I would love for you to be there.

Seeing him built up a mix of emotion in her she didn't know which to use, she was hurt, angry, sad, happy and plain lost. Anger seemed to be the emotion that rose to the occasion.

Peyton: Lucas why are you here?

Lucas: I just told you I have a book signing tomorrow.

Peyton: No Lucas why are you here? Here at my apartment?

Now she couldn't help the anger she felt.

Lucas: Because I want you to be there, I told you you're the one I want next to me when all my dreams come true.

Peyton: yeah you also told me you would wait for me, but you didn't wait Lucas, did you? No you left me in a hotel room instead.

Lucas: you said no Peyton.

Deep down he knew he was wrong but he couldn't help it.

Peyton: I never said no, I said that I loved you and I did want to marry you someday but you couldn't wait.

Lucas: Peyt I...

Peyton: Don't Lucas, ok you can't just come to L.A after you left me and expect everything to be ok, because it's not.

Lucas: I'm sorry Peyton, I wish that I could change the fact I left but I can't but I can try make it up to you if you let me.

Peyton: you're right you can't change it, just like I can't forgive you.

Lucas: you don't mean that.

Peyton: No Luc, I do mean it.

Lucas: well I am going to prove to you that you can forgive me and we'll be happy once again.

Peyton shuts the door and feels the tears she had been suppressing run down her cheeks. Why did he have come back? She thought to herself. It was hard enough without seeing him. All the memories of Lucas flooded her mind. She couldn't deny loving him as she never stopped but she couldn't give in again, well not too soon. As Lucas walked away from her apartment block he thought about Peyton's reaction to seeing him again, he knew that she would be mad and she had every right to be if he was honest he was mad at himself. He never should have left her, he found him wondering what might have been if he had stayed that night in the hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

Person: Lucas is that you?

Lucas spun around to see a tall light haired brunette standing there.

Lucas: Lindsey, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow.

Lindsey: I was finished earlier than I thought so I said I'd come here and relax for the evening.

Lucas: well why don't we go to a pub and have a celebratory drink?

Lindsey: sure.

He smiled a smile she found irresistible, she felt her cheeks getting hot and turning red, she tried relaxing herself. She felt silly, it wasn't like he asked her on a date was it? She smiled back at him, and they walked side by side to the nearest pub.

08: 30 he looked at the clock again, sitting up made his head spin he grabbed onto the side of his head and began massaging his temple. He looked around and realised he was not in his hotel room but someone else's. He tried to remember the night before but his head was foggy, he remembered going to a bar with Lindsey. He decided to get up and find Lindsey and see if she could remember what happened that night. As he got up he realised he was naked, he looked across the floor and saw clothes flung across the floor, his clothes. He quickly grabbed them and got dressed. Then he heard the door open and was a little shocked to see who it was.

Lindsey: Hey sleepy I got some breakfast for us.

Us did she just say us? He thought did she think they were dating now, oh god this was not good, not good at all.

Lucas: Lindsey I think we should talk about this...

Lindsey: Look I know it's a little unexpected but we're together now so what do we need talk about?

It was final she thought they were together he looked at her brown eyes, they were sweet but they just weren't Peyton's, they lacked life, soul, sparkle and the fire that Peyton had. He sighed this wasn't going to be easy especially because she was his editor and he'd still have work with her every day.

Lucas: Lindsey I don't know how to say this but we're not together, this was just some drunken mistake that should never have happened.

Her smile dropped, she couldn't believe she had been so naive, she read the book hey she even edited it, and it was about how much Lucas Scott loved Peyton Sawyer and how no one could compare to her. She nodded and walked out of the room. Confused of what to do he decided to run after her.

Lucas: Lindsey, please don't be mad.

Lindsey: I'm not mad at you Lucas, more at me.

Lucas: why would you be mad at you?

He was really confused now.

Lindsey: because Lucas I know the book and I know that the only girl for you is Peyton, I was just I guess hoping that maybe it was wrong.

Lucas thought carefully about what to say next he could see tears building in corners of her eyes.

Lucas: I'm sorry Lindsey but I hope this doesn't change anything; I still want you to be my editor.

Lindsey: ok, because I believe in you and the book.

Lucas: Thank you... so what was that about breakfast.

He saw a smile break across her face which made him smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton paced back and forth trying to decide whether or not to go to the book signing or not, god knew she had enough copies of the book that she could get signed. She couldn't help it she loved him and she missed him so every time she seen the book she had to buy it. She picked up her phone and dialled a number she hadn't used in a while.

Brooke: Hello Brooke Davis of Clothes over Bros. Speaking...

Peyton: hey it's me.

Brooke: Peyton?

Peyton: is that how you answer every call now.

They both laughed.

Brooke: well it's usually work related. So what do I owe the honour of getting a call from Peyton sawyer?

Peyton: shouldn't the honour be mine?

Brooke: yeah your right, so what's up ?

Peyton: Lucas...

Brooke: are you guys back together? Did he propose again? Did you say yes?

Deciding to jump in now rather than when Brooke had finished planning the wedding that didn't exist.

Peyton: no, but he did show up here yesterday.

Brooke: and?

Peyton: he asked me to go to his book signing and said he was going to win me back and we're going to be happy again but I don't know.

Brooke sighed knowing where this was going it was all too familiar.

Brooke: what don't you know? Whether you love him? Or whether he loves you? Or if you are meant for each other? Because Peyton we both know the answer to all of them.

Peyton: I know it just it hurt Brooke, you know he once told me he would wait for me and that he wasn't leaving me and then all that fell apart because I said someday.

Brooke: I know sweetie, I also know you have been a mess the past couple of months. You have to stop running from this Peyton it's not going to go away.

Peyton: what should I do Brooke, I love him so much but I don't want to lose him again.

Brooke: let me ask you this Peyton would you rather take a chance on the love of your life or forever wonder what if?

Peyton: your right I'll go to the book signing thanks you're the best and I promise I will call you tonight.

Brooke: you better. I love you .

Peyton: I love you too.

She clicked her phone off.

He stood there looking out into the crowd hoping to see the one person that meant something to him.

Lindsey: it's a good turnout Luc, you should be really proud.

Lucas: thank you Lindsey, I couldn't have done it without you.

She leaned in giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Lindsey: I guess we should start now?

Lucas glanced around the room but couldn't see her anywhere. He sighed and nodded his head in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton sat on her couch feeling her heart physically break, something she hadn't felt since Lucas left her in that hotel room and something she didn't think she'd feel again so soon, but her she was sitting alone on her couch with tears flowing down her face. Thinking to herself of how stupid she'd been. She picked up a copy of Lucas' book; she read a few chapters and must have drifted to sleep because when she opened her eyes everywhere she looked was dark. She dragged herself up off the couch and collapsed on her bed and managed to fall back to sleep. She was awoken suddenly by a ringing; she searched for her phone to see who it was...

Brooke: hey I was getting worried when you didn't call me last night but figured you and Lucas were making up. Is he there now? Is this a bad time?

Peyton: No Brooke he's not here, we didn't make up.

Brooke: what? Why? What happened?

Peyton: he decided to break my heart again.

Brooke: but he loves you.

Peyton: not anymore.

Brooke: Peyton is there anything I can do?

Peyton: no I'll talk to you later ok?

Brooke: sure...

Peyton clicked off her phone and just lay in her bed listening to the silence, oh how much she hated the silence.

Lucas glanced at his phone while it vibrated, hoping it would be Peyton but it wasn't.

Lucas: Hey Brooke, what's up?

Brooke: what's up is you're an ass.

Hearing her bitter tone brought back memories of when she had found out that Lucas had been cheating on her with Peyton. He frowned at the memory because he truly did care about Brooke but he couldn't help that he was in love with Peyton.

Lucas: what is that suppose to mean?

Brooke: breaking her heart once wasn't enough for you?

Lucas: Brooke what are you on about?

Brooke sighed sometimes Lucas could be really stupid. She knew she wasn't getting anywhere and that she didn't actually know the whole story but she was just so angry at him.

Brooke: you know what just forget about.

She hung up the phone before he could reply. She didn't know what else to say to him.

He looked at the phone with pure confusion on his face. He had no idea what Brooke was on about.


	5. Chapter 5

Work seemed to last forever that day and by the time she got home that night she was exhausted, not that she was complaining it would mean she could go to sleep quickly and not think about Lucas. She was just finishing getting ready for bed and was just about to jump into her bed when she heard a knock on her door. She sighed and reluctantly walked towards the door. She opened the door to yet another surprise.

Peyton: Brooke what are you doing here?

Brooke: you didn't think I'd make you deal with this on your own did you?

Peyton: I'm fine Brooke.

She tried giving a smile or something that might even back up her statement but failed miserable.

Brooke: Peyton I know when your fine and honey you are so not fine, and if Lucas were here right now I'd kick his ass.

Both girls laughed, that was one of the many things Peyton loved about Brooke she always knew how to make her laugh even in the darkest hours.

Brooke: so tell me from the beginning not leaving out any detail what happened?

Peyton began her story of how he turned up inviting her to his book signing and Brooke nodded along.

Peyton: so when I got to the book signing I seen him standing there and as I made my way through the crowd I seen a girl kiss him.

Brooke: I'm going to kill him. Come here.

Brooke pulled her into a hug and they sat on the couch until they fell asleep. When Peyton woke up the next day she couldn't see Brooke anywhere and was just about to believe she had dreamt the whole thing when Brooke appeared from the Kitchen.

Brooke: Hey sleepy, how are you?

Peyton: Better thanks to you.

Brooke: what are friends for? Ok I have some things I need to do before I head back to New York tonight so I'll try drop by before I leave.

Peyton: ok thanks.

Brooke: anytime. I mean it if you ever need me just call ok?

Peyton: ok. I love you .

Brooke: I love you too .

They hugged and Brooke left. She hailed a cab and waited ten minutes before reaching her destination. Walking through the glass doors she felt a little bit of anger going through her.

He heard a knock at the door and hoping it was Peyton was there almost immediately. He swung the door open as quick as he could and was a little disappointed to see that it wasn't Peyton standing there.

Brooke: don't look so disappointed.

He could hear the cold anger in her voice and couldn't figure out why; did she know about the other night with Lindsey? No she couldn't, could she?

Lucas: how can I help you Brooke?

His tone was light hearted hoping to lighten the mood but Brooke was having none of it and he could tell that by the venomous smile she threw at him.

Brooke: stay away from Peyton.

Lucas: what? Why?

Brooke: Because I am sick of you hurting her, Lucas she deserves better than that.

Lucas looked at her he had confusion written all over his face, she sighed and spoke a little softer.

Brooke: Luc, do you love her?

Lucas: you know I do Brooke.

Brooke: well if you truly love her fix it, but if you plan on hurting her again just stay away from her.

Lucas: I would never mean or want to hurt her and I want to fix this I want to be with her more than anything.

Brooke: then why did you kiss some girl at your book signing?

Lucas: what? She kissed me. And it wasn't even on the mouth.

Brooke: who was she?

Lucas: my editor Lindsey.

Brooke: are you with her?

Lucas: no Brooke I told you I want Peyton.

Brooke: good. Oh and by the way if you break her heart again, I will hunt you down and kill you.

She gave him a friendly smile.

Lucas: ok that's fair. And just out of curiosity how did you know what hotel I was in?

Brooke: I have my ways and don't you forget it.

They both laughed and then said their good-byes as Brooke left. She had a feeling they'd work it out. Something in her heart said they'd be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Just after she left Lucas's phone rang, he looked at the caller id, it was Lindsey he sighed and answered it.

Lucas: hey Lindsey..

Lindsey: hey Luc, there's been a little change in schedule, instead of leaving in a couple of days we leave tomorrow morning.

This was not good, he wasn't ready to leave, he didn't make up to Peyton yet.

Lucas: how long will we be gone?

Lindsey: depends on how popular your book is it could be five months.

Five months he couldn't expect Peyton to wait five months for him to make things right between them, hell he couldn't wait five months, he already wasted five months brooding because he couldn't wait for her.

Lucas: Listen Linds, can I fly out tomorrow night? I need until tomorrow night.

Lindsey: Luc, I don't know.

Lucas: Please Lindsey please.

She couldn't resist the plead in his voice.

Lindsey: I'll see what I can do.

Lucas: Thank you.

He quickly got a shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a nice blue shirt.

Peyton walked slowly over to her bookself, and grapped a copy of Lucas's book, God knew there wasn't a shortage of that book, she bought it everytime she seen it. She opened it on to the page about the state campionship.

Peyton:"suddenly it was if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzer, the cheers of my teamates were all sounding from a thousand miles away. and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton. The girl whose art, passion, and beauty had changed my life. In that moment my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other, and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth, I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer."

Hearing a knock at her door made her jump slightly. She walked towards the door and braced herself before opening it, this week you'd never know who would show up at it.

Peyton: oh great its you.

Lucas: Peyton listen i know your mad at me but.

She cut him off.

Peyton: damn right i'm mad, do know whats its like to be abondanded by the love of your life who's supposed to be in love with you? you left me Luc, after everything we've been through you left because i wasn't ready to marry you.

Lucas: I'm not going to leave you again Peyton, I promise

Peyton: Don't make promises you can't keep.

Lucas: How can i make things right between us?

Peyton: Maybe you can't this time.

She could see the hurt in his eyes and that he really was sorry, but it just wasn't enough. Maybe their love just wasn't enough.

Lucas: I have to go on my book tour, but the minute it's over i'm coming back for you Peyton. This time i will wait for you.

He looked straight into her green eyes trying to read her but got nothing. She looked empty, her eyes didn't sparkle like they use to.

Peyton: Don't bother coming back.

She shut the door quickly trying to catch her breath. He couldn't believe how hurt she was and he was ashamed that he was the one who caused her to hurt like this. He wondered whether he should cancel his book tour or not and he needed advice fast, he knew there was only one person he could talk to about this. The girl that no matter how bad he screwed up knew exactly what to say, his best freind, Haley James Scott.

Haley: Hello?

Lucas: Hey Haley its me.

Haley: Lucas? hey hows the book tour going.

Lucas: it's good, but there's something i need to talk to you about.

Haley: ok, what is it?

Lucas: I don't know what to do to make things right.

Haley: let me guess Peyton?

Lucas: yeah.

They were silent for a minute, she sighed and broke the silence.

Haley: Luc, do remember the first day you spoke to her?

Lucas: yeah.

Haley: she was a bitch, and that was because she was with Nathan and he was an ass to her, but you, you were sweet and you made her believe in herself. She needs the Lucas from that day Luc, and she needs him to stop running.

Lucas: what do i do about the book tour?

Haley: you don't leave L.A. for a couple of days, so you have a little time.

Lucas: Actually Lindsey rang me and the schedules changed i have until tomorrow night.

Haley: Oh, where is the next place you visit?

Lucas: New york I think.

Haley: Well you could always call her.

Lucas: if she picks up. Haleys there's something else i think you should know.

Haley: ok.

Lucas: I got drunk the other night after seeing Peyton for the first time in five months, and the next morning i woke up in Lindsey's bed.

Haley: as in you editor Lindsey?

Lucas: yeah.

Haley: did you have sex?

Lucas: I think so.

Haley: you think?

Lucas: well i can't remember, but i did wake up naked.

Haley: what did Lindsey say?

Lucas: she said she wasn't mad at me because she knew i was still in love with Peyton.

Haley: you really do know how to make a mess of things don't you?

Lucas: yeah, but it's not like I'm with anyone or that I plan to be inless its Peyton.

Haley: I'm glad to hear it Luc.

Lucas: yeah me too, I'm just sorry i wasted the last few months brooding.

Haley: well thats just who you are Lucas you brood.

Lucas: Thanks Hales.

She laughed at his sarcasim.

Haley: you know i love you.

She didn't here Nathan walk in.

Nathan: Cheating on me over the phone in my own house.

He shook his head, she spun around and smiled at him, he smiled back.

Lucas: i love you too hales tell Nathan and Jamie i called and tell Jamie i miss him, bye.

Haley: ok bye.

Nathan: Lucas?

Haley: yeah he says hi.

Nathan: how's the tour going?

Haley: Its good.

She walks over to the doorway where Nathan was standing, she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that until they were interupted by their three year old son. It was time for his nap. She picked him up and brought him into his bedroom. when he was settled she joined her husband on the couch in the living room.

* * *

**Please review!! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was his first morning in New york in five months, it was a beautiful day but yet something hung in the sky, like a dark mist. He sighed, how could he have been so stupid? It was his stupid pride. It always got in his way especially when it came to Peyton.

His thought were stopped by the buzzing of his phone. He looked at the caller i.d and it was a name he hadn't got a call from in a long time.

Lucas: Hey Brooke whats up?

Brooke: I heard you were in New York, and i thought we could catch up without the death treats.

That was one thing he loved about Brooke Davis her sense of humour. She was always coming out with things like that even when she didn't mean too.

Lucas: I'd like that.

Brooke: Yeah its not everyday you get to hang out with the hot designer Brooke Davis.

Lucas: Yeah that's true i hear she has a busy schedule, im just so glad she still has time to spend with the little people.

Brooke: Little people? you can hardly be counted as little people, Your now a published author.

He laughed it was true he was now a puplished autor and he had sold hundreds of copies but this was his first book, what if that was all there was to Lucas Scott? What if he was a one hit wonder?

Brooke: Luc, you still there?

He snapped back, he had forgotten he was on the phone.

Lucas: Yeah im here, what did ya have in mind?

Brooke: Well i was thinking we could go for a few drinks and just hang out and see where the night takes us.

Lucas: Sure. I'll drop by to your apartment around eight?

Brooke: Sounds perfect.

Brooke clicked of her phone. She was happy she called him it had been a while since they hung out. She was really looking forward to tonight.

Peyton sat behind the desk looking at the view from the window. It was an amazing morning. She smiled to herself, L.A was a beautiful city at this hour. she doesn't notice a man walking in standing there looking at her. He clears his throat to make his presence known.

John: Sorry am i in the wrong office? Oh wait no there it is John Knight.

Peyton: Oh sorry i was just dropping off these papers and...

He cut her off.

John: Decided you'd sit behind my desk yeah i know the rest.

Peyton gets up and as she walks out of the room she stops and turns to look at him.

Peyton: I heard this really great band and i think if you just gave a listen to their demo you'd see that they have something special.

John: Im looking for something that sells.

Peyton: I left the demo on your desk.

With that she leaves. He picks up the demo and looks at it, he supposes he could bring it to the meeting he had tomorrow.

It was quater to eight and Brooke was just about ready for her night out with Lucas. She was looking forward to it because she missed spending time with him after all they were really good friends. There was a knock on her door and she went to answer it. She opens the door to were Lucas was standing with a bottle of wine in his hands.

Lucas: I thought we could have a few drinks here first.

Brooke: Sounds perfect, make yourself comfortable. I'll just get some glasses and a bottle opener.

Lucas Walks towards the couch and Brooke leaves the room, and is back quickly with a bottle opener and two fancy wine glasses. She see's Lucas looking at a copy of magazine.

Lucas: You know i'm proud of you right?

Brooke: Thanks.

Lucas: I mean it, you've done so much with yourself and you deserve good things Brooke Davis.

She smiled at him.

Brooke: So do you Lucas Scott.

He smiles at her and opens the bottle of wine. He pours two glasses.

Lucas: To happiness.

Brooke: To friendship.

They clinked glasses and took a sip.

Brooke: So whats the plan?

Lucas: I thought we were just going to see where the night takes us?

Brooke: I mean the plan for getting Peyton back.

Lucas: Oh. Well I talked to Haley, the other day, before i left L.A. and she told me to be the Lucas from the first time we spoke.

Brooke: She really does love him.

Lucas: I hope so.

Brooke: She does trust me, I can see it in her eyes.

Lucas: I used to be able to read her eyes but now all i see is emptiness.

Brooke: She's just hurt, but I know for a fact that she will never stop loving you Lucas Scott. She just needs to know you're there for her and that you really do love her.

Lucas looks down he has a sad look on his face, he never wanted to hurt her.

Lucas: I really do love her Brooke, and I never meant to hurt her.

Brooke: I know Lucas.

Lucas: I wish I could take back that night.

Brooke leans over and hugs him, he hugs her back.

Brooke(whispering into his ear): It's going to be ok.

She pulls back from the hug.

Brooke: Ok so we are suppose to be going out, so get your broody ass off my couch and lets go.

They both laugh she sure did have a way with words.

Peyton stood there listen to the band, it was as if she was seventeen again. There was something magical about this band but she couldn't figure out what it was. Every night she would come just to listen to the same band. She seen a teenage girl sitting in a corner by herself. She seemed to be sketching something. Peyton smiled at her. She remembered the good old days when everything was right, her and Lucas were finally together and music was clearer than it had ever been, her and Brooke we're stronger than ever and Haley and Nathan were happy parents to Jamie Lucas Scott, she wishes things were still the same but nothing ever stayed the same, instead now she was living in L.A., Brooke's in New York and Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Jamie were in Tree Hill. She sighed she really did miss them all.

Julian: Hey, Their good.

He motioned towards the band.

Peyton: Yeah they are.

She smiled. He had shocked look all over his face.

Peyton: What?

Julian: Did you just smile?

Peyton thought for a moment.

Peyton: Yeah i guess i did.

The two other times she ran into Julian she was a mess, the first time was when Lucas had just left her in the hotel room, and she was a broken mess, the second was when she seen Lucas kiss a girl at his book signing, again she was a mess, so she guessed he didn't really have anything else to go by.

Julian: Well I guess i can't call you the girl that never smiles anymore?

Peyton: Nope.

She smiled again slightly sarcastically.

Julian: would you like to go get something to eat?

Peyton: Are you asking me out on a date?

She raised her eyebrow and smiled. He smiled too.

Julian: If you're gonna say yes then i am.

She laughed.

Peyton: Sure.

Julian: Really?

Peyton: Yeah.

He held out his arm for her to link hers through and she did, and they left the club together.

They were sitting at a bar laughing and talking like the old days.

Lucas: Remember the bar you took me to on our first date?

Brooke: Oh, yeah the same one you hooked up with Nikki in.

He sighed, he never meant to but he ended up hurting Peyton and Brooke that night.

Brooke: anyways that ancient history now.

He smiled and she smiled back, Back then she never thought she would be sitting in a bar drinking with Lucas Scott, she was so mad and disappointed because she thought he was different from the boys she dated before, and he was, he just wasn't for her.

Lucas: You know Brooke i never meant to hurt her and i'm sorry that i did.

Brooke: I know Luc, and it's ok cause look where we are today i wouldn't trade this for anything.

Lucas: I love you Brooke Davis.

Brooke: I love you too Lucas Scott.

Brooke orders a round of shots. they start taking them round after round until they're both feeling pretty drunk.

Walking back to Brooke's house they begin to sing, they didn't no much of any song so they ended up singing a few lines from random songs, if anyone had of heard them they would have thought they were mad. Lucas began a new song but stopped suddenly when he realised what song he was singing. Brooke stopped and turn to look at him she was very confused.

Brooke: whats wrong?

Lucas: Do you know what song i was singing?

She shakes her head.

Lucas: It was Heartbeats. The song from the state championship, and the same song Peyton sent me after Nathan's college team won their state championship. She could see the tears in his eyes. She stumbled slightly over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Brooke: It's going to be ok.

Her voice was soothing and reassuring. He was lucky to have a friend like her.

Lucas: Thank you Brooke.

She smiled. They continued their journey to her house this time they just walked quietly enjoying each others company and the comfortable silence. When the reached her house they were both tired and fell asleep as soon as they hit their pillows. Lucas decided that he'd stay in Brooke's guest room instead of his hotel tonight, because the state he was in he probably wouldn't be able to find it.

Julian: I hope this place is up to your standard.

Peyton: My standard? I'm not the hotshot movie producer.

Julian: Hotshot movie producer? No that's my dad.

Peyton: your just so modest.

He laughs.

Julian: I'm glad you came with me tonight.

Peyton: Me too.

She smiled and strangely enough she was smiling on the inside too. For the first time since her and Lucas broke up she was honestly happy. There was something about Julian that made her happy, it had to have been his grin anyone would have to be crazy not to like his grin. they paid the bill and Julian offered to walk her home and she excepted.

Julian: Did you have fun tonight?

Peyton: yeah did you?

Julian: Hmmm, I don't know, i was with this amazingly beautiful woman, I'd be completely insane if i didn't have fun.

Peyton blushed. did he just say amazingly beautiful?

Julian: Sorry I didn't mean to scare you off.

Peyton: You didn't.

She gave him a reassuring smile and he returned it. She felt like this was the beginning of something maybe even the beginning of something great, she was hoping he was feeling it too, and he was. They reached her door.

Julian: I was wondering if you'd like to o on another date tomorrow night? Only if you want to.

Peyton: Sure sounds fun. What time?

Julian: Half eight?

Peyton: Perfect.

She leaned over and softly kissed his cheek and then walked inside her door. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst. He was feeling pretty much the same. He walked down the street towards his own apartment. He had the biggest grin on his face. He really likes this girl and she agreed to go on another date with him.

* * *

Please leave a comment and let me know what you think so far. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. Thanx for reading and i hope your enjoying the story :)


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so i skipped to 5 months ahead and Lucas is not in this chapter but he will be back :) Hope you like it... let me know:)

* * *

5 months later.

Brooke walked through the aerport and was hit by a familiar face, she smiled at the blonde infront of her.

Brooke: I missed you .

Peyton: I missed you too .

They walked arm in arm. When they reached Peyton's car Peyton suddenly stopped and turned to face her best friend her smile had disappeared. She looked worried and nervious.

Brooke: Hey what's wrong?

Peyton: There's something I have to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're going to react.

Brooke: Peyton you're scaring me, what is it?

Peyton: I met someone, his name is Julian and we've been dating for five months.

She said it all in one go, it was the only way to do it. She sees Brooke's face drop and felt it harder to breathe.

Brooke: Do I mean that little to you?

Her tone was hurt and bitchy. Peyton was confused she didn't know what Brooke meant.

Peyton: What?

Brooke: You went after Lucas twice while me and him we're together, and you knew how much i cared about him.

Peyton: Brooke I don't understand what that has to with me and Julian.

Brooke: You risked our friendship on that boy and for what Peyton?

She was shouting at this point. Peyton didn't think she would react this way, she never even thought about their history.

Peyton: I'm sorry.

Brooke: And what about Lucas where does he stand in all this?

Peyton had tears running down her face, she didn't want to hurt anyone but she was with Julian now and she was happy. Brooke sighed she hated seen Peyton like this.

Brooke: So do I get to meet this Julian?

Peyton: If you want to, I was kind of hoping we could all go out for dinner tonight.

Brooke: Come here.

Brooke wiped the tears that had falling down Peyton's eyes. She hugged her tightly.

Brooke: Of course I want too. I was just surprisedd. If you're happy then I'm happy for you.

Peyton: I am really happy.

Brooke: Good, lets go met Julian.

They got in the car together and both had big smiles on their faces. Brooke was happy for Peyton, but something felt wrong she just couldn't figure ot what.

They reached Peyton's appartment and decided to chill there and get Brooke settled before going to see Julian.

Brooke: So tell me how did you guys meet?

Peyton: Actually we meet the day Lucas left me, I was crying in the storage room at work and he walks in and I thought nothing of him, then we meet again after Lucas's book signing, and we talked and he was charming but yet again I didn't think much of him, and than i was at a club checking out a band and he asked me out and i agreed.

Brooke: Sounds like Lucas is the one who set you guys up.

Peyton: Yeah i guess it does.

Just then Peyton's cell rang.

Peyton: It's Julian.

Brooke: Go take it, I'm going to freshin up and then i want to meet him.

Peyton: Ok.

Peyton smiled and left the room to answer her phone. Brooke sighed she realised what was wrong she just needed Peyton to figure it out on her own.

Peyton: Hey babe, whats up?

Julian: I was just thinking about you.

Peyton: Funny I was just talking about you.

Julian: Nothing but good things I hope.

Peyton: Of course.

They both laughed.

Peyton: Listen Brooke's in town and I really want you to meet her.

Julian: I'd love to. Just say when.

Peyton: Tonight like in fifteen minutes.

Julian: Sure, I'll be over then, or do you want to go out?

Peyton: Eh, I'm not really sure, Hold on I'll ask Brooke.

Peyton: Brooke?

Brooke: Yeah?

Peyton: Do you want to stay in or go out?

Brooke: How about we stay in tonight because I'm kind of tired from the travelling and we can go out tomorrow?

Peyton: Sounds perfect.

Peyton: Julian? You still there?

Julian: Yeah babe, so what's the plan?

Peyton: We're going to stay in so come over now if you want.

Julian: Ok, see you soon. I love you.

Peyton: I love you too.

Did Peyton just say what Brooke thought she just said? No she couldn't of. Could she? Peyton looked in her direction, she seen that Brooke looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Peyton: You ok ?

Brooke shook herself from her thoughts and nodded.

Brooke: Yeah I'm fine.

She hated lieing to her best friend but she didn't know what else to say.

About ten minutes later ther was a knock at the door. Peyton answered it to find Julian standing there with some red rose and pizza. She leaned over and kissed him. He handed her the flowers.

Peyton: Oh babe they're gorgeous.

Julian: Just like you.

Brooke scoffed but quickly covered it up with a cough when she realised what she had done. She smiled and walked over to Julian. She put out her had and they shook.

Brooke: Brooke Davis.

Julian: Julian Baker and I'm honoured to finally meet the famous Brooke Davis.

She blushed slightly.

Julian: I have heard so much about you.

Brooke: Funny I've heard very little about you.

She didn't mean to sound so bitchy or did she? Well not out loud she didn't. Peyton's eyes went wide as she stared at her friend.

Brooke: Sorry..

Julian: It's ok. How about we eat.

Peyton: Ok. Babe how about you go but these in some water and me and Brooke will set the table?

Her eyes never left Brooke till she finished her sentence and Julian and Brooke noticed. Brooke was regretting saying it but it was the truth, she didn't even know about Julian till today. Julian kissed her gently on the cheek and walked away. Peyton looked back at Brooke, she had hurt in her eyes and Brooke was sure she was going to be screamed at.

Peyton: You done?

Her voice was even but icey.

Brooke: Huh?

Peyton: Are you done been a bitch to Julian?

Brooke: I didn't mean to say it Peyton, but it is true.

Peyton: Yeah i know but he doesn't deserve it, ok he's been nothing but good to me.

Brooke: Ok, I'm sorry Peyton, I'll be nice from now on.

Brooke flashed a Brooke Davis original apology smile. Peyton couldn't help but smile. She pulled her into a hug.

Peyton: Thank you .

Brooke: Sorry .

They both laugh. Julian walks back in with a bottle of red wine and three glasses in his hand. They sit down and enjoy the pizza, wine and conversation. Brooke asked Julian plenty of questions, she wanted to like him she did, she wanted to be happy for her best friend but something held her back, but she didn't let it show. She loved that Peyton was smilling and she could at least give him a try, because he seemed geniune and he seemed to love Peyton.

Brooke excused herself after awhile because she was feeling tired from the long day.

Brooke: I'm going to go to bed, I'm feeling tired from the travelling.

She leaned over and gave Peyton a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Peyton smilled and nodded. She loved having Brooke here.

Peyton/Julian: Night Brooke.

Brooke got into her bed and the minute her head touched the pillow she was asleep.

Julian and Peyton decided they'd also go to bed because it had been a long day. Peyton changed into a cure t-shirt and black shorts and Julian stripped down to his boxers. They climbed into bed together. Julian leaned over and kissed Peyton's lips, he pulled her closer until she was on top of him.

Peyton: Not tonight baby.

Julian: Why not?

Peyton: Brooke's in the next room and I'm tired.

He continued to kiss her and he began lifting up her t-shirt until she rolled off of him. He moaned as she fixed her top. She kissed him on the lips quickly and went to sleep. He lay there for awhile until he drifted off to sleep.

Peyton stood staring out of her balcony, she breathed in the fresh morning air. She felt a hand been placed on her shoulder and could feel the presense of her best friend. She turned and smiled at the brunnette who stood behind her. Neither of them said anything they just stood there taking in the morning and enjoying each others presense.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas woke early that morning, and before he opened his eyes he stretched his arm to the otherside of the bed, when his hand landed on the soft sheet of the bed he frowned and sighed. Another dream, but this time he was sure it was true. He opened his eyes just to make sure and it confirmed it, Peyton Sawyer was not there, she never was.

There was a soft knock on his hotel door, it was so soft he was surprised he heard it. He got up and threw on some trousers before answering the door.

Haley: Surprise!!

Lucas: Hales, what are you doing here?

She had to laugh at how confused he looked.

Haley: Well hello to you to.

Lucas: Oh yeah sorry, hi Hales.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. He waved at her to come in.

Haley: How are you?

Lucas: I'm ok, How are you, Nathan and Jamie? Oh god Jamie where's Jamie?

Haley laughed at him, and rolled her eyes.

Haley: We're all fine. He's with Nathan. It's just me.

Lucas just nodded, he was still a little preoccupied by his dream. Haley being Haley picked up on this.

Haley: Hey Luc, you sure your ok?

Lucas: Just a crazy dream.

Haley: About Peyton?

Lucas nodded again not saying anything and turned his head as to not look at Haley, he didn't want anymore questions. Haley decided not to press the issue and she let it slid this once.

Lucas: So what are you doing here?

Haley: Visiting my brother-in-law.

Lucas smiled and pulled her into another hug. He really had missed her.

Julian: Hey beautiful.

He wrapped his arms around Peyton's waist and kissed her on her cheek.

Peyton: Well hello handsome.

He laughed and gave her his famous Julian grin that made her melt.

Julian: You've been hanging out with Brooke too much.

Peyton: Hey!

She slapped his arm playfully. He laughed and kissed her, this time on the lips. She responded by deepening the kiss. He pulled her closer to him, she took off his top and he started to unbutton her shirt when they were interrupted by her phone ringing.

Julian: Don't answer.

Peyton: I have to it could be work.

She buttoned up her top and went to answer her phone.

Peyton: Hello?

Nathan: Hey Peyt, long time no talk.

Peyton: Nathan?

Nathan: The one and only.

They both laughed.

Peyton: Still as cocky as ever then?

Nathan: You bet. So how are things out there.

Peyton: There good really good. Hows Haley and Lil' Jamie?

Nathan: There all good, it's just me and Jamie for the week-end.

Peyton: Where's Haley?

Nathan: She's gone on a little road trip for the week-end.

Peyton: Cool. So how are you Nate?

Nathan: I'm good.

Julian: Peyton I'm just gonna go.

Julian pointed towards the door and she nodded and gave a slight wave. He sighed and walked out the door.

Lucas: So Haley James Scott what would you like to do for the day?

Haley: Well i was thinking we could go get some breakfast, take a walk and talk.

Lucas: Sure. Let me just grap my coat and i'm ready to go.

Haley nodded and smiled, it had been a while since the two of them hung out together, and she really missed it. At one stage it was just the two of them. She smiled thinking back at their friendship before Nathan, Brooke and Peyton.

They walked through a little park on the way to little cafe Lucas had grown to like, in a way maybe it reminded him of home and the old days, or maybe it was because the coffee didn't taste to bad, but he liked to believe it was memories.

Lucas: So Hales how long you staying for?

Haley: Just the week-end. What about you Luc?

Lucas: Well I plan to leave here on Monday, but I don't know when I'll be home.

Haley nodded collecting her thoughts of where he was planning on going, and only one place sprung to mind.

Haley: L.A.?

Lucas looked at her and nodded.

Haley smiled faintly, as much as she loved Lucas and Peyton together and the fact that Lucas was never happier than he was when he was with her, she didn't want either of them to get hurt again, they both had enough of that when they were younger.

Brooke sat behind her desk working away at a new design for her new line, when ther was a soft knock on her door. She yelled out for the person to enter and was surprised to see an old friend standing there.

Brooke: Rachel?

Rachel: Hey Brooke.

Brooke jumped up nearly dropping everything in her hands, she pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

Brooke: I've missed you.

Rachel: I missed you too. It's been too long.

Brooke: You could say that again. So how have you been?

She motioned with her hands for Rachel to sit down.

Rachel: I'm good. I actually have a favour to ask..

Brooke: Ok. What is it?

Rachel: Is there anyway i could get a job modelling?

Brooke smiled, did Rachel think she would even consider saying no.

Brooke: Of course.

Rachel smiled and gave her a quick thank you hug.

Rachel: Thank you. So what new with you?

Brooke: Not much, just my company.

Rachel: Brooke it really is amasing, I'm proud of you.

Brooke: Thank you.

Peyton paced back and fourth, trying to find some inspiration. She had just spent the last hour staring at a blank page. This had been happening everytime she tried draw and she couldn't figure out why. She sighed and slumped down on the couch. She gave up, it was no use she had no art left in her. She heard the bell of her appartment ring and went to answer it. She was happy to see Julian standing there with flowers in his hands.

Julian: Hey, I'm looking for my girlfriend, she's about your height, blonde curly hair, deep green eyes and the most beautiful smile.

Peyton smiled sometimes she wondered what she did to get so lucky.

Peyton: I'm sorry I think you just missed her.

She laughed at how cute he was being.

Julian: Oh well in that case these are for you.

He pulled her into him and locked his lips with hers only stopping for air.

Julian: Has anyone ever told you your a great kisser?

Peyton's smile faded slightly remembering the night Tree Hill high won the state championship, her and Lucas were making out back at Karen's cafe.

_Lucas: By the way, I forgot how much of a good kisser you are._

_Peyton: Well, maybe you should come by later and I'll remind you for a few hours._

_Lucas: I'd like that. This is good, isn't it? Us?_

_Peyton: It's perfect!_

Well it was perfect but somewhere along the way they had lost it and all that remained was broken.

Julian: Are you ok?

She quickly snapped out of her thought and looked back up at his beautiful eyes, she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips again, he responded by deepening the kiss. Julian picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Ok, so let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions of what should happen I'd love to hear them. Please review and I'll try update as soon as I can. Also thank you for reading. :)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously on People Always Leave:**_

_**There was a soft knock on his hotel door, it was so soft he was surprised he heard it. He got up and threw on some trousers before answering the door.**_

_**Haley: Surprise!**_

_**Rachel: Is there anyway i could get a job modelling?**_

_**Brooke smiled, did Rachel think she would even consider saying no.**_

_**Brooke: Of course.**_

_**She quickly snapped out of her thought and looked back up at his beautiful eyes, she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips again, he responded by deepening the kiss. Julian picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.**_

Lucas Scott looked out on the city, today was the day he would see Peyton Sawyer after five months. He thought back to yesterday just before Haley left.

_Haley: when are you coming home Lucas?_

_Lucas: I don't know Hales, I gotta make things right with Peyton._

_Haley roots through her bag and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Lucas._

_Haley: Jamie misses you, and he wanted me to give you this._

_Lucas looked down at the picture and smilled._

_Lucas: He's a sweet kid Hales you should be really proud._

_Haley smilled at the thought of her beautiful son._

_Haley: Yeah I am._

_They both stood there for a moment in silence. Lucas stared at the picture, he did miss Jamie, but he had to try make things right with Peyton. Haley sighed as she looked at her watch, she really should be heading back if she was to get home early enough to put her son to bed._

_Haley: Ok, I should really get going. I'll call you later. I love you Luc._

_He pulled her into a thight hug._

_Lucas: I love you too Hales. _

Peyton woke up to an empty bed an sighed, Julian was gone on yet another business trip. She really missed him when he was gone, but she had promised herself she wouldn't spend all day moping around, she was going to do some paper work she had been putting off, and then go to see a band that were playing in a local club. She had seen them once before, and she had felt some sort of magic that night. The sort of magic she believed had truly left her. Her mind flicked back to the day Lucas surprised her by turning up in L.A. unexpectedly. She had been so shocked to see him. She felt sparks of magic as he touched her.

_She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She was about to swot whoever it was away when they whispered in her ear. She nearly jumped. It couldn't be. He was suppose to be in Tree Hill. She quickly turned round and green eyes met blue. She couldn't believe he was actually here. She leaned up and kissed him. He threw his arms around her waist lifting her as they kissed. This was the best surprise ever.  
_

_Lucas: God, have I missed you. Peyton: I missed you too. She kissed him again. She never wanted to stop._

But now he wasn't here was he? And he never would be. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realise that her phone was ringing. Finally she snapped back to reality and saw that it was Julian calling her. She quickly answered it.

Peyton: Hey whats up?

Julian: Hey what took you so long to answer, your usually never far from your phone?

Peyton: Sorry I was dressing.

She cringed slightly at the lie, she wasn't sure why she lied but something told her she had to lie.

Julian: Hey you ok Peyton?

Peyton: Eh yeah sorry.

Julian: Listen my trip is being cut short, so ill be back at around four, I was thinking maybe we could go for dinner and then back to your place?

Peyton: Sounds good.

Julian: Ok see you soon. Oh and Peyton.

Peyton: Yeah?

Julian: I love you.

Peyton: I love you too.

She put her phone down and let out a sigh.

She was happy he was coming home but she couldn't shake the feeling of the memory of Lucas. A much as she would never admit it the memories haunted her everday. Lucas had been such a big part of her life and she missed being able to talk to him about anything. He had always been there for her, saving her, protecting her and helping her through everything wrong in her life. She just wished he could help her through losing him and the pain she felt, like a stabbing pain through the heart. But she had Julian for that now, and he loved her and she loved him as musch as her heart was letting her. She quickly slipped on her nightgown and walked into her cold kitchen. The cold tiles sent sivers up her back. She slowly sank down and sat on the cold tiles. It felt numbing. She felt like all the pain she felt would jus dissappear if even for a few moments. She let her head fall back against the counter as she closed her eyes imagining her life if she had of said yes to Lucas' proposal.

_Lucas: Hey beautiful what are you up to?  
Peyton: Just sketching. He peered over her shoulder to see what she was drawing. It was a picture of their wedding day. Even in her art she was breath taking.  
Lucas: That was the best day of my life. They both smiled as the recalled that day. It really was a magical day. All their friends and family were was so happy for them.  
Peyton: Yeah mine too. She got up and placed a small kiss on his lips.  
Lucas: I could stay like this forever.  
He grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer to him so that she was just inches away from his lips. She could feel his breath on her lips which tickled slightly. She let a giggle escape her lips. He lent down placing a soft kiss on her lips. She responede by throwing her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. _  
_Lucas: I love you Peyton Scott.  
Peyton: I love you too Lucas Scott  
_

She quickly shakes the idea out of her head. How could she be imagining a life with Lucas Scott, a life she could never have, and it wasn't fair to Julian. He was such a good guy and he deserved so much more than half her heart he deserved everything she had. That meant no more thoughts of Lucas or the life she could have had. Now the only thoughts to enter her head about her future was the life she would have with Julian.

Lucas glanced down at his watch for the hundred time today. He was feeling very nervous. He had a quick meeting with his publisher Lindsey and then he was free to see Peyton. He hadn't heard from her since the day he showed up at her door. She was anything but happy to see him and he couldn't blame her. He knew he was wrong to leave her in that hotel room, after all she didn't really say no, she said someday. And Lucas was ready to accept it. Now the the only problem was to win Peyton back. He heard his plane number been called. This was it, no turning back. He took in a sharp inhale of breathe. Today was the day he would see Peyton and he hoped today was the day she'd forgive him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously on People Always Leave: **_

_**Julian: Listen my trip is being cut short, so ill be back at around four, I was thinking maybe we could go for dinner and then back to your place?**_

_**She was happy he was coming home but she couldn't shake the feeling of the memory of Lucas.**_

* * *

_**Lucas glanced down at his watch for the hundred time today. He was feeling very nervous.**_

_**This was it, no turning back. He took in a sharp inhale of breathe. Today was the day he would see Peyton and he hoped today was the day she'd forgive him. **_

* * *

She heard a soft knock on the door. She glanced back in the mirror. She finished applying her make-up. She heard a knock again and then she heard the shower turn on. She sighed, she had hoped Julian would get it. She quickly gave last minute touch ups to her hair. She walked swiftly to the door realising whoever it was, was not going to wait forever. She opened the door and stood frozen as she seen the figure standing in the door way. She couldn't move or talk with shock. Both people just stood there no one said anything. Finally Peyton couldn't take it any longer and she broke the silence.

Peyton: What are you doing here Lucas?

He could hear the bitterness in her tone. Her face was neutral so he wasn't sure if she meant to sound so bitter but still it hit him like a ton of bricks. She noticed the far away look in his eyes. She saw the way after she spoke his face dropped a little. She honestly didn't mean to sound so bitter it just came out that way. Maybe it was the shock of seeing him again, or the fact that she was with a guy who was truely amazing and yet she could not help but think of Lucas Scott everyday. She realised she was now drifting out and into her own world. One that was mainly occupied by Lucas Scott and always had been.

Peyton: Luc?

Her tone was softer this time. He snapped back to reality he gave her a quick smile to let her know he was still there. She began to feel little butterflies in her stomach as he smiled. It was amazing after all this time what one of his smiles will do to her.

Lucas: I just wanted to see you.

He said it in half a whisper. His tone was husky. She smiled at him, she didn't really mean to it just sort of happened. She looked straight in his eyes, she could see he was trying to read what she was thinking. If she was honest she didn't even know what she was thinking. She quickly dropped eye contact with him it was becoming to intense for her. She felt arms wrap around her waist. She leaned her head back a little to see Julian standing there with just a towel around his waist. She took an inhale of breath, she remembered that they had a guest standing just a few feet away. Her gaze flickered back to Lucas. She could see the hurt in his eyes. He tried to hide it and if she were anyone else she wouldn't have noticed, but she wasn't anyone else, and she did notice. She felt bad and guilty but she knew she shouldn't. He had broke her heart over and over again and now she moved on. That was something he would have to live with. As if sensing the tension Julian offered out his hand to Lucas.

Julian: Hi you must be a friend of Peyton's. I'm Julian.

Lucas looked down at the man's hand. he looked up at Julian almost as if he was studying him. He took a deep breath and shook the man's hand.

Lucas: Hi Julian. I'm Lucas.

Julian: Would you like to come in?

Peyton's head snapped up. Did Julian just invite Lucas in to her home? She must be hearing things. Her head began to spin. Lucas noiticed Peyton didn't want him to come in, she probably never wanted to see him again. He smiled softly at the two of them.

Lucas: No, thank you. I really should be off. It was nice seeing you again Peyton, and it was nice meeting you Julian.

He looked directly into Peyton's eyes and with that he turned and left. Peyton stood there for a moment with the door open before closing it. She felt tears pricking up at the corners of her eyes. She quickly blinked them away. She didn't want Julian to see them. She didn't want his questions, questions she couldn't answer. She looked up at him and smiled.

Peyton: Dinner?

She decided if she spoke first it would be harder for him to question her. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her. He knew better than to talk about something she obviously wasn't ready to talk about, so he just left it and nodded. He sent her a heart winning smile, and kissed her softly on the forehead as he turned and walked into her bedroom to dress. She let a sigh escape her lips and sunk slowly to the floor. She didn't know why but it was comforting to sit on the floor. She leaned her head back against the door, she let her eyes fall shut. And there he was again, his blue eyes searching her green ones. She heard foot steps approach her and heard Julian laugh. Her eyes shot open to see Julian staring down at her laughing. She realised it looked like she went for a nap on the floor. He reached out his hand to help her up which she gladly accepted. She quickly grabbed her bag and was ready to go. She could see he really wanted to know who Lucas was and why he was here. She just couldn't bring herself to bring it up. She was scared he would leave her and she would be heart broken all over again. Then she began to wonder if her heart had ever truely healed after Lucas left her. She felt Julian wrap his arm around her, knocking her out of her thoughts. She sighed with relief, she was beginning to get lost in her thoughts of Lucas and she knew that was wrong. Her and Lucas were over and she was with Julian, and that's just the way things were. She repeated this over and over in her head but for some reason her heart just could not agree with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the comments so far. Hope you're enjoying the story. Please keep the reviews coming. :)**

_**Previously on People Always Leave:**_

_**Peyton: What are you doing here Lucas?**_

_**Julian: Hi you must be a friend of Peyton's. I'm Julian.**_

_**Lucas looked down at the man's hand. He took a deep breath and shook the man's hand.**_

_**Lucas: Hi Julian. I'm Lucas.**_

It was two days since Lucas had turned up to her apartment. Julian still hadn't pushed the subject which she was very grateful for. She couldn't stop thinking about Lucas. She hadn't heard from him since. Maybe he left already, maybe he was only here for another book signing. Apart of her had hoped he came back for her. That he was here to fight for her to come back to him. She knew it was a silly thought. After all she was with Julian now, and he was probably seeing someone else anyways, like that girl at the book signing. She winced at the thought. It still hurt her to remember that day. She paced back and forth through her room. The memories of her and Lucas were running through her mind. She flopped down on to her bed. She closed her eyes, and she was back to a more simplier time, back to when she was still in high school.

_Lucas: Hey Peyton, where are you?_

_She heard Lucas call out as he entered her front door. She couldn't believe how happy they were. It had taken along time for them to get to where they were. They had made many mistakes along the way but looking back it was worth it, well most of it was, she never meant to hurt Brooke. She never meant for her feelings for Lucas to hurt Brooke, but she couldn't help it, she was completely in love with him. She never wanted this feeling to leave her. She had never felt anything like the love she felt for Lucas. _

_Peyton: Kitchen._

_He heard her call back as he walked through the house. He wondered why she was in there. He loved her, everything about her but she was a terrible cook. He laughed as he recalled all the times she attempted to cook for him. Like the time she tried make him dinner. He ended up cooking it, and as he recalls it tasted pretty damn good. _

_Lucas: Hey beautiful, what you doing?_

_Peyton looked at him and smiled._

_Peyton: I'm making you chocolate chip cookies._

_She seen the worry in his eyes, and hit his arm playfully. _

_Peyton: I can cook._

_She sounded like a defencive child. Her lip curled in a pout. He couldn't help but laugh._

_Peyton: Don't believe me? Well then taste one._

_She handed him a cookie which was cooling. He cautiously put the cookie in his mouth. She watched as his face scrunched up in displeasure._

_Peyton: What's wrong with them?_

_Lucas: How much salt did you use?_

_Peyton: A pinch like the recipe said._

_Lucas: How much is a pinch?_

_She sighed. He pulled out the salt container._

_Lucas: Tell me when it's a pinch._

_She nodded her head. He began to pour the salt. _

_Peyton: Stop._

_His eyes opened in shock as he stared down at the salt in her hand. Her hand was nearly full. She noticed the look of horror in his eyes. She couldn't understand. He took up a bit of salt in his hand._

_Lucas: This is a pinch._

_He laughed as she threw the salt down the sink. _

_Peyton: Maybe this batch is better._

_She shoved some cookie dough in his mouth. It was just as salty. She laughed as he wiped the dough of his face. He grapped the bowl and they spent the rest of the afternoon throwing cookie dough at each other. Lucas had addmitted it was the best cookie he had ever had. _

Peyton smiled as she remembered that day. She has never attempted to make them again. She quickly grabbed her bag. She left her appartment and walked down to the corner shop. She bought flour, chocolate, eggs and butter. Just because she couldn't make them back then didn't mean she couldn't make them now.

She sunk down on the couch as the cookies cooled on a wire tray. She had spent the last two hours making cookies. She picked up a copy of 'Clothes Over Bro's' and began to read through it. She was really proud of Brooke, she had done so much with her life already and grown into an amazing person. She sighed as she thought about her life and how it had turned out. It wasn't a complete disaster but it definetly wasn't what she had pictured. She had hoped to have made a difference in someone's life, but who was she kidding? How could someone who had messed up as much as she had make a good difference in someone's life. She was drifting off into her own thoughts when she heard a soft knock on the door. She jump slightly, and made her way to the door. She swung it open slowly, to reveal Lucas standing there. He had a white rose in his hand and offered it out to her.

Lucas: Peace offering.

She hesitated slightly before accepting his offering. For a few minutes they just stood there in silence neither one of them sure what to say.

Peyton: Do you want to come in?

She could see the shock spread across his face, and if she was honest she was shocked too. She stepped aside to let him in. He nodded slowly and walk by her and stood looking around her appartment.

Peyton: Have a seat.

She gestured towards her couch. He sat down giving her a small smile.

Peyton: I'll just put this in water. Can I get you anything. A drink?

Lucas: Sure, water would be fine.

She smiled and went to her kitchen. She put the rose in water, and got Lucas a glass of water. She then remembered the cookies and threw a few on a plate. She walked back to where Lucas was sitting and handed him the water and cookies. She seen fear written all over his face when he seen the cookies.

Lucas: Did you make these?

Peyton: Yes and they're good. Well I haven't had one yet but I can cook.

He burst out laughing and to her surprise so did she.

Peyton: Just try it.

He did as he was told and bit a chunk off. She studied his face closely, but she couldn't make it out. She knew he was doing that on purpose, he knew it would annoy her.

Peyton: Well?

She couldn't take the suspense any longer. Lucas just stared at her, he had a blank expression. He was enjoying this way to much. She pouted her lips like a child who wasn't getting their own way.

Lucas: They're good.

She sighed of relief.

Peyton: Told you.

She stuck out her tongue at him. She felt like she was a little child again, and she had just won the biggest arguement ever. Lucas began to laugh, she raised her eyebrow in confusion. Why was he laughing? Did he just lie to her?

Peyton: Whats so funny?

She hit his arm playfully, an old habit of hers.

Lucas: Just remembering the last time you made me cookies.

Peyton: Whatever.

She threw a scolding look at him. She knew he was only teasing but still she can be mad at him if she wants.

Lucas: It was the best cookie I ever had.

He looked straight into her eyes. She felt her breath get caught in her throat. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. That smile had always been able to melt her heart, no matter what mood she was in he could always make her smile. And that was one of the things she loved about him or had loved. She felt dizzy and naseous, all her emotions were all over the place. She couldn't still love Lucas Scott, he had broken her heart more times than she could count and she was now with Julian, so why was her heart beating faster than ever?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously on People Always Leave:**_

_**She couldn't stop thinking about Lucas.**_

_**She was drifting off into her own thoughts when she heard a soft knock on the door. She jump slightly, and made her way to the door. She swung it open slowly, to reveal Lucas standing there. He had a white rose in his hand and offered it out to her. **_

_**Lucas: Peace offering.**_

_**She couldn't still love Lucas Scott, he had broken her heart more times than she could count and she was now with Julian, so why was her heart beating faster than ever? **_

Peyton looked at her phone for about the tenth time in the past half hour. There was three missed calls from Julian. She let her finger hover over the call button but dropped her phone back down on to her bed instead. She lay her head against the head board of the bed. She'd been avoiding Julian for the past week only sending him texts every now and then to let him know she was ok and still alive. She looked at her phone again. She had a new voicemail.

"_Hey Peyton, got your voicemail.. Again." _she could hear him sigh deeply as if he were contemplating what to say next. She began to feel even guitier for avoiding him now. _"Look I don't know what's going on with you Peyton but please talk to me.."_ his voice sounded strained and desperate. A single tear slipped down her cheek. _" I love you."_ and with that the message ended. She let her body sink down until she could pull the covers over her head. She felt like she was a little girl again, and she was hiding under the covers from a monster. The only difference was this monster was real and it's name was Peyton's heart. She let the tears she had been surpressing fall down her face. She didn't know how long she had been crying for but eventually she feel asleep.

Peyton awoke suddenly as she heard a knock at the door. She hesitently opened it, hoping it wasn't Julian. And to her relief it wasn't but it was Lucas Scott. He looked at her taking in the imagine infront of him. She seemed sadder that could be because she had tear marks on her cheeks. He wanted so much to reach out for her, to wrap her in his arms and hold her, to let her know everything would be ok. She let a small smile spread across her lips as she gestured for him to come in. He nodded gently and smiled back at her. He wasn't sure but it seemed that her cheeks turned slightly pink when he smiled. Maybe he was imagining it, but maybe she did just blush.

Lucas: Hi Peyton, I hope me dropping by is ok?

Peyton: Of course it's ok.

She cringed slightly at the fact she sounded a little too enthusiastic. Lucas just nodded. It had been a week since he had been here but he had spoken to Peyton a few times on the phone. Each time she had been happy to hear from him, she had even called him once. He smiled slightly as he recalled their phone call.

_Lucas: Hey Peyton, what's up?_

_Peyton: Hi Luke, I was just calling to talk._

_Lucas: Ok. Anything on your mind?_

_Peyton: I was just going through an old photoalbum of everyone back in high school. I guess I kinda miss those days. Everything seemed so clear and simpler back then. You know? Like I knew exactly who I was, who I was gonna be, and now I'm not so sure anymore. Does that make any sense to you?_

_Lucas: Yeah Peyton it makes a lot of sense. I think we all feel that way. _

_Peyton: I just feel so lost. And I miss everyone, I miss Brooke and Haley, I miss Nathan and Little Jamie and I miss you. _

_He could hear her let go off some tears she must of been holding in. It killed him to be on the other end of the phone and not right beside her, where he could pull her into his embrace and tell her everything would be ok. _

_Lucas: I miss you too Peyton. Listen I'm going to come over, I can be there in ten minutes if you want?_

_Peyton realising what she was doing wiped at her tears, and colleceted herself, she needed to sound calm and relaxed. _

_Peyton: It's ok Lucas, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you, I have to go. Bye._

_She hung up her phone quickly before he could protest or try break down her walls, if he can make her say she missed him by just listening to her, she didn't even want to imagine what she would say if he came over. _

Truth is Lucas hadn't stopped thinking about that conversation and had been very worried about Peyton. He was afraid she would lose her spark, lose who she was, the person he loved.

Peyton: Luke I'm sorry about the other day, I shouldn't have said all that to you.

She looked down slightly embarrassed. He reached out his hand to lift her face. Their eyes met. For a minute they just stood staring deep into each others eyes. Lucas was the one who broke the silence.

Lucas: Peyton, I love being that guy you come to. And I'm here for you no matter what.

His head told him to stop but his heart was taking over, he couldn't ignore it any longer. His fingers began to gently stroke her cheeks. He rubbed where he could still see the tear tracks.

Lucas: I love you Peyton.

There it was those words she had so wanted to hear. She felt flustered and confused. Her head and heart were at war. She didn't know what to do. She could feel Lucas' fingers on her cheek. His touch was soft but strong. He took a small step closer to her. She could feel the warmth of his body, she closed her eyes taking in his presence. He stood there silently waiting for her to say or do something. He silently thanked God she hadn't hit him or yelled and kicked him out. He watched as her eyes fluttered open again. Her green eyes stared directly into his blue ones. There was very little distance between them. Peyton couldn't take it any longer. She crashed her lips against his. He responded by placing his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her even closer to him. She flung her arms around his neck. Lucas slowly lowered her onto the couch, making sure to be gentle. He placed soft kisses down her neck as she let out little moans of pleasure. Their breathing had become rapid. He swifly took off his top and then her's. He took a minute to just look at how beautiful she was. He crashed his lips back down onto hers. She responded deeping the kiss. He moved back down her body kissing her. He reached her breasts and caressed them as she moaned a little louder. Her body began to squirm in pleasure. He moved further down her body over her stomach to the top of her jeans. He kissed along her stomach as his hand undid the button on her jeans. She moved to help him pull them down. He flung them across the room. She was now lying on her couch in nothing other than a bra and underwear. He felt her fingertips draw circles on his bare chest. He quickly removed his own throusers, now all he had on was boxers.

Peyton: I need you.

She whispered it not knowing whether she wanted to be heard or not. But she knew he had heard her. He began to kiss her neck again. He pulled her up off the couch slightly and flipped her so that she was now on top. He seen the smile spread across her face as she was now incontrol. She began to kiss his neck as he unhooked her bra and discarded it by throwing it across the room. She sat up and looked at him. His eyes swept over her body taking in every detail. She looked all over his body. Her hands brushed across his chest. He again flipped her so he was back on top. He moved his hands down her body as they kissed passionatly. His hands reached her underwear and he moved them down until they fell to the ground. He took his boxers off too. She looked into his eyes and nodded slightly almost as if she was telling him she was ready. He had waited a long time for this. He had missed the feel of her lips on his lips, the touch of her fingertips on his chest, the closeness of their love.

Lucas: I love you.

He whispered in her ear as they both let the pleasure take over.

Peyton lay there in his arms as they drifted off to sleep. He kissed the top of her head.

Peyton: I love you too.

She whispered it so that it was almost inaudible. She moved slightly closer to his embrace. She had missed this. They fell asleep like that wrapped in each others arms.

_**So let me know what you all think. And if you have any suggestions on where this story should go let me know. I'd love to hear your ideas :) Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy this story. Please review :D **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously on People Always Leave:**_

_**She'd been avoiding Julian for the past week only sending him texts every now and then to let him know she was ok and still alive. She looked at her phone again. She had a new voicemail...**_

_**A single tear slipped down her cheek. " I love you." and with that the message ended.**_

_**His fingers began to gently stroke her cheeks. He rubbed where he could still see the tear tracks. **_

_**Lucas: I love you Peyton.**_

_**Peyton just lay there in his arms as they drifted off to sleep. He kissed the top of her head.**_

_**Peyton: I love you too.**_

Lucas awoke suddenly as he was hit in the face with his own jeans. He took a few minutes to recap where he was, and what had happened to make him fall asleep without his jeans on. Then like a sea of waves it hit him. A few hours ago he was lying there with the love of his life in his arms. He looked up to see Peyton standing there in a long t-shirt. She looked beautiful. He stood up and walked closer to her. She backed away from him as he approached her. He was confused, he didn't understand, just a few hours ago she had said she loved him too, or had she actually said it. He wasn't sure anymore.

Peyton: You should go.

Her voice was calm and strong. He knew it would be pointless to argue with her now. He looked at her and nodded. He slowly began to put his clothes back on. She could see his face drop as she said those words but she needed some time alone. She didn't know what to make of the last few hours, had she really just had sex with Lucas? And the thought of Julian made her want to cry, she didn't want Lucas to see her cry. She needed time to figure out what to do. Should she break it off with Julian and give into her love for Lucas and risk been hurt all over again, or should she stay with Julian and bury her feelings for Lucas and try to forget what just happened? She had a million questions running through her mind but no answers for any of them.

Lucas: Peyton, I-

She held up her hand to stop him, whatever he was about to say she just couldn't hear it right now. Again he nodded and his face saddened. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. She rubbed small circles into his cheek. She placed a soft gentle kiss on his other cheek.

Peyton: Goodbye Lucas.

He could see the sad confusion in her eyes. He knew this was hard on her, she was now in the same shoes he had been in when he was with Brooke. He just wished there was something he could do to help her, he wished she would let him help her, but he knew she needed to figure things out on her own.

Lucas: Goodbye, Peyton.

He reached down and kissed her softly on the lips. He then opened the door to leave. They were both shocked to find Julian standing there about to knock on the door.

Julian: Hey Peyton... Lucas.

She could see Julian was confused and suspicious.

Peyton: Julian! Hi, I was just about to call you.

She gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Her lie even made her feel sick. Julian was a sweet guy, he didn't deserve to be cheated on and lied to. Julian's gaze shifted from Peyton to Lucas and back again.

Lucas: I was just leaving. Goodbye Peyton, Julian.

Peyton just nodded and shut the door behind Lucas. She could tell by the look in Julian's eyes that a fight was about to begin. He waited a few seconds as he just stood there and looked at her. His face was stern and emotionless. His lips were tight. She wasn't sure if he was going to say anything or just leave. She didn't want him to leave without saying something. She wanted him to yell because then maybe some of the guilt would go away.

Julian: So you'll talk to Lucas but not me?

He spoke calmly which actually made Peyton jump a little. She wasn't expecting calm.

Peyton: He just dropped by. I didn't invite him.

Julian: Have you talk to him on the phone? And don't lie to me Peyton.

His tone had turned bitter. Peyton thought about her answer clearly, but decided to tell the truth.

Peyton: Yes.

Julian: I was in a book shop the other day and I seen a book by Lucas Scott. So you use to date him?

She knew he already knew the answer. She nodded. Julian laughed.

Julian: All I get is a nod?

He raised his voice this time which made her jump.

Julian: Are you still in love with him?

His voice was plain and flat. Peyton just stood there looking at him. She didn't know what to say. Everytime she opened her mouth to say something she'd shut it again defeated. Julian shook his head and turned to open the door. He felt her hand on his arm pulling him back. Her eyes were pleading with him to stay.

Peyton: I love you Julian.

Her voice was weak and desperate. He felt his heart ache he didn't want to upset her or hurt her. He just didn't know what to say or do.

Julian: I can't do this right now.

He opened the door and left. Peyton sank down to the floor and cried until she fell asleep.

**I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and I really appreciate them.. Please keep the reviews coming. Also please check out my other stories and let me know what you think of them. Again thank you :) **


End file.
